The Pain That Never Leaves: The 60th Hunger Games
by GalaxyOfPi
Summary: 24 tributes are reaped. They enter, each with their own beliefs about how the Games will end. In the end, only one can emerge, but when each one has a tangled net of alliances and loyalties, and many care about another's life above their own, who can ignore their feelings and thoughts in order to fight their way out? Comprised of a full cast of new tributes; any could win.
1. Chapter 1: District 1 Reapings

Reapings

District 1 Reapings: Adrienne Moor

The day dawned cool and clear. Reaping day was the most terrifying day of the year for most, but I knew I would be fine. I was planning on volunteering, but I also had one more year left before I was out of the Games, so I could just wait another year, perhaps prepare more so that I could come home in a parade of glory as I brought District 1 yet another victory.

I stood next to several of my acquaintances in the rows of 17 year old girls. The Escort stood on the platform, high above the town square, and looked around at all of us before walking slowly over to the glass bowl filled with girl's names. I supposed she must have already said the entire speech on the history of the Games, but I didn't care.

I wanted to know who would be chosen, just to ease the tension of the wait. Even if I was chosen, with a plan of how to win, and even with wanting to go into the Games at some point, the anxiety of waiting and not knowing was difficult. Then her hand slipped into the bowl and brought out a sheet of paper, thin and insubstantial. "Adrienne Moor."

I realized that was me and walked forwards, my heartbeat accelerating. I forced myself to look calm, but I realized how nervous I was becoming. I shouldn't be nervous-I had trained for this after all, but something about the Games was foreboding even for those who knew they would win.

I watched as my district partner came up onto the stage. He looked dazed, as if he didn't really know what was happening, but I brushed him out of my mind. Within three weeks, he'd be gone, so there was no use thinking any more about him than I had to.

I left the stage and entered a small room next to the Justice Building. The door opened and I saw my mother. She opened her arms to me and I hugged her tightly, breathing in her comforting homey smell and closing my eyes.

I knew I could win this, but I hadn't planned on going into the Games this year. It would be alright though. I would come home and see her again. She slipped off her pendant, a small triangular turquoise stone, polished and smooth. It wasn't glamorous or fancy, but it was sentimental, and it meant a lot to her, and so to me. I slipped it on and tucked it under my shirt.

"I'll give it back to you when I come back."

She nodded, a small smile on her face as she gently brushed my hair out of my face.

"Your sister would be proud."

I nodded. "I'll win for her. She should've won, but I will win."

The door opened, and my mother left. I took a deep breath and waited, but only a few minutes later a peacekeeper came in and took me to the train. I didn't see Xavier anywhere, but he must be here too. I was directed to a dining car and instructed to wait for my mentor and district partner.

District 1 Reapings: Xavier Lanner

I laughed and joked around with my friends as we wandered through the streets, avoiding my best mate as he tried to shove me into an alley and make me stumble. The Hunger Games weren't scary for me- I knew what I was doing, and though I wouldn't necessarily volunteer I knew that it would be a piece of cake to win. My father had taught me hand to hand combat and had me practicing since I was nine, and after he passed away I had been admitted into an Academy that had taught me the survival skills I would need for the Games.

My life was actually pretty good- my father had found great wealth and fortune and passed it along to my mother and I. We had never had much trouble getting food or clothing, and I knew that whatever happened today, I would be fine. If I was reaped I'd win, and if not, I could live the life I had planned to all along.

We crossed the main street and continued towards the square. Kids were filling up the rows around me, with varying expressions of nerves. I stood next to Easton, my best mate, and his twin, Marco. Marco was practically the exact opposite of Easton; where my best mate was outgoing and exuberant, he was introverted and shy, where Easton was strong and intimidating, Marco preferred intellectual studies and being indoors. He definitely looked more nervous than most, I thought, but we were 18, almost out of the system, and as close to safe as anyone could be.

I watched with little interest as the introduction speech was presented, and then as the District 1 Escort pulled out a 17 year olds name: Adrienne Moor. The Escort then walked over to the boys, and fumbled around.

_One more year_. I thought to myself. I was just about done.

Then I realized that the boys' name had been called, and Marco was stumbling up towards the platform, a look of terror in his eyes as he tripped up the steps. Easton was shaking and pale, but wasn't moving. I felt a flash of anger at him, not even brave enough to defend his twin.

I felt my legs carrying me forwards and I looked up, not even fully knowing what I was doing, but seeing the desperate look in Marco's eyes.

"I volunteer."

The next half an hour was a blur. I remembered looking up into Marco's eyes, seeing the disbelief and gratitude as I took his place, remembered seeing the disdainful look in Adrienne's eyes as I shook her hand, the goodbyes full of worry and thanks from Marco and Easton, and the complete belief and lack of concern from my mother. Then I was on the train, speeding towards the capitol. Whatever had made me take Marco's place, I knew that I could win this. I had trained, and I had good mentors. Within three weeks, I would be back in District 1.

_Hey everyone! This is the first Hunger Games fanfic that I've posted, so any constructive criticism is very much appreciated. The next several chapters will be descriptions of the reapings. They will be hopefully written similar to this, to give a little bit on the personalities and situations of each character before we start with the events in the capitol and then the Games themselves. _

_I hope to hear from everyone on your thoughts, and to see who you want to win as the Games progress!_

_~Elle_


	2. Chapter 2: District 2 Reapings

District 2 Reapings: Lucian Masson (16)

I staggered up, wiping away a smear of dirt and blood from my cheek and glaring at my sparring opponent. I had finished training for the moment, as the Reaping was later today, and I needed to head down there soon. Three years ago, when I had turned 13, I had been identified as possible student of the peacekeeper academy, and since then, I had split my time between working in the quarries and training as a peacekeeper. My opponent was also in training to be a peacekeeper, and though he was almost a year and a half older than me, I was at the same level as him in training.

The instructor stepped in between us and nodded in satisfaction. "Get washed up, and head down for the reaping."

I nodded and turned to leave, just catching the end of the sentence.

"...Then get back here immediately to finish your day's training."

I smiled slightly to myself. In two years I'd be volunteering for the Games, but this year, I'd be safe.

I had always been able to get enough food for myself, and since my parents had died several years before, leaving just me and my 11 year old brother, I hadn't needed to really worry about providing much for anyone else. My brother, Damien, and I did fine, and I was exceedingly talented in fighting, enough to get a good rank in the hierarchy of peacekeepers either when I graduated, or when I won the Games if I should be reaped or decide to volunteer in 2 years.

Even so, I knew that with the abundance of volunteers in the district-I had heard that my sparring partner, Theo, was planning on volunteering, and he was only one of many who were vocal about their ambitions- I wouldn't have to worry about going in if for some reason I decided I didn't want to. At least in District 2, we didn't need to worry about being forced in if we didn't want to fight.

I smiled to myself, lost in the thoughts of how I would train Damien to be the best fighter our district had seen, and how after I won the Games, I would return home in glory and honor as a Victor when I was suddenly shoved into a wall. I stumbled, nearly falling, but managed to fix my face into a blank expression. I threw a punch towards the solid figure that had hit me, but they twisted to the side to avoid me.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as my opponent elbowed me sharply, and then felt the hard stone of the floor beneath my fingers and face as I fell and landed roughly on the floor. Gasping for breath and eyes watering from a blow to my nose, I looked up at my assailant and saw Theo laughing at me.

"You think you could win the Games? You're going to get Reaped, and die, and then little Damien is going to be on his own and well… You never know what could happen."

I felt a flare of fury at how he was talking about my sweet little brother and dove for his legs, managing to grab them and sending him crashing to the floor next to me, but he just laughed. "Try as hard as you want, but you could never win."

I forced myself to turn away from the figure on the floor, and stalked out of the academy, not even bothering to shower or change, and heading to the Reaping with ripped and dirty clothes and bruises on my face courtesy of Theo.

I stood with the other sixteen year olds and glowered over at him. When he got Reaped, I would be there to laugh as he lost, and in two years when I was ready, I would come back. He knew nothing about me.

Then I almost fell forwards as someone behind me shoved me to the Peacekeepers, who marched me up to the platform.

I felt the world spin as I realized I had just been Reaped, but the nerves soon dissolved and I smirked, waiting for the long list of volunteers. I knew Theo was planning on volunteering, and had heard several others were as well.

I heard the Escort ask for volunteers and looked out expectantly at the crowd, expecting to see a sea of hands, but heard nothing. No one moved.

I saw the Escort draw out a girl's name and call a pretty black haired girl up to the platform, but ignored her. The Escort took my arm, and pulled me down the steps towards the room for the tributes to say their goodbyes in, and I felt the world slow down around me. No one had volunteered- I was going into the Games.

Damien came to see me, looking only seconds away from crying. He hugged me tightly, his breaths coming in quick and shallow, tears filling up his eyes despite his obvious efforts to hold them back.

"I'll be back." I said, forcing myself to smile, despite the grim events awaiting me. I knew I could win, and I couldn't leave an 11 year old boy to fend for himself.

He nodded, sniffling softly, and then said, so quietly I could barely hear it, "They planned this. I heard some of the older boys saying that they couldn't volunteer for you, just cause they wanted you to die. But you won't die, right Lucy? You'll win!"

I smiled at the childhood nickname Damien had used, forced myself to hide my anger at Theo and the others, and hugged him once more. "Course I'll come back."

He nodded, and his eyes cleared. "I know you will!" He turned and almost skipped out of the room, and I could see him already planning what we'd do with the money and power once I won. I wouldn't leave my little brother. I'd come back for him, and make Theo pay. I knew it.

District 2 Reapings: Odelia (18)

I smoothed down my hair and pulled on a simple dress. It was a soft pink and flowed almost down to my ankles. It was feminine and delicate, but perfectly complimented my more, well, brutal personality. I had been trained by my mother for the Games, and was going to volunteer this year.

My mother had volunteered in her own Games when she was only 16 and had won, and now I would do the same. She had given me tips on how to win, and I knew that I could do it. My status as the daughter of a popular Victor would be easily enough to get me into a Career Alliance, not even considering my talents with spears and swords.

She had told me what to avoid, and how I would use the Careers to my own advantage, manipulating them to hunt the other tributes until the perfect point when I could turn on them and win the Games for myself. I didn't have any friends or family that I would have a weakness for, not like my stupid brother who had fallen in love during the Games and died for it. I knew what I wanted, and how to get it.

I followed the other girls my age into the rows, remaining politely indifferent to their giggling and chattering, and waiting for the Reapings to begin. The boys were chosen first, and I watched in amusement as Lucian Moore, the arrogant peacekeeper initiate stumbled up to the platform, looking surprised and out of sorts. He was disgracing our district by looking weak and confused, but I'd make up for that.

I heard the girl's name being called, something like Dana Williams, and saw a tiny girl go to the platform. To her credit, she looked much more stable than I would have expected of a 12 year old, but she was still far too small and weak to ever survive in there.

I sauntered forwards, a slight smile on my face. "I volunteer."

The girl almost fell off the stage in her eagerness to get away from the Reaping Bowl and cameras, and started gushing out thank you's, which I mostly ignored. I didn't do it for her.

I smiled mockingly at Lucian as we stood on the platform, already evaluating everything I knew about his strengths and weaknesses. I'd probably ally with him, sure, at least for the first few days, but he would probably be pretty easy to manipulate to do what I wanted, or easy to kill off.

He got offended and fired up far too easily, and with just one comment at his brother I knew could manipulate him however I wanted.

I said goodbye to my mother and father, neither of whom were worried. They knew I could win this. My mother gave me a bracelet of roughly hewn stones.

"It was my token when I went in. I thought you'd like it as well."

I smiled, slipping it onto my wrist and admiring it. Three weeks, and I'd be home. I knew what I was meant to become, and I could already see myself sitting on the Victor's chair, the large golden crown resting on my head.

_Here's chapter 2! Constructive criticism and reviews are always appreciated, and I'd love to hear if you have any ideas on how these four might do! Thanks!_

_-Elle_


End file.
